Utsukushii Umi
by Kaoriiii
Summary: Pequeños recuentos sobre la vida de Tsumugu y Chisaki, post-serie.
1. Paciencia

Buenas a todos! Hoy comienzo con este pequeño fic, coleccion de one-shot acerca de aquella parejita que adoro! El anime fue hermoso pero me hubiese gustado ver más acerca de el Tsuki* algun beso, mas que un simple abrazo! Bueno les dejo con mi fic, que hice con mucho cariño!

* * *

Paciencia

Era una mañana cálida, con el sol bañando tenuemente a aquellos que ya habían comenzado su día. Para aquellos que aún permanecían bajo el alero de Morfeo el radiante astro, les despertaba suavemente. Sin dudarlo seria un esplendido día.

Chisaki como cada mañana estaba preparando el desayuno ya habiendo despertado hace un par de horas. Tarareaba una canción mientras sutilmente movía sus caderas al ritmo de la "música", un simple movimiento que creía nadie notaría.

O eso pensaba.

–Buenos días.

–¡Ts-Tsumugu! –chillo, volteándose.

Los utensilios de cocina rodaron por el piso, golpeándose y ensuciando el inmaculado suelo. Chisaki siempre era meticulosa con el aseo hogareño; la casa siempre estaba limpia y con un aroma agradable. Era del tipo de persona que sería capaz de asear más de una vez si lo creía necesario. Por eso cuando notó la mancha que había dejado, sus mejillas que aún permanecían rojas por el bochorno, se inflaron en molestia.

–Mou, tendré que limpiar nuevamente…

El chico soltó un suspiro, pero no dijo nada. Se agacho cuidadosamente para recoger el desperdigo que había dejado, siendo imitado por ella mientras refunfuñaba por su pequeño desastre.

–Fue mi culpa – murmuro él. Recogió el último bowl, y se alzó sujetándole del brazo; una vez que ambos estaban en pie, continuo – No debí asustarte así… Lo siento.

Le sonrió mientras su cabeza negaba. En realidad era culpa suya por ser tan sobre exagerada; aun con los años y todavía se encogía tímidamente cuando él le demostraba afecto, o inclusive cuando simplemente le hablaba. Por eso saberse observada mientras hacía algo _vergonzoso, _la hizo asustarse y chillar histéricamente.

Aún tenía tantos fallos que la sorprendía haber cumplido 22 años.

Cuando todo volvió a estar en orden, le sonrió sonrojándose.

–Gracias.

Y eso era todo. Su interactuar parecía no mejorar ni tampoco retroceder. Continuaban teniendo las mismas conversaciones, el mutismo de Tsumugu no cambiaba y la timidez de ella que decir. Se mantenían en un punto muerto en el que ya no se sabía qué demonios eran.

De pronto el joven tomaba la delantera besándole la mejilla o abrazándola sorpresivamente, pero más allá de eso… ¿Qué? No avanzaban más. Por eso, cuando el deposito un casto beso sobre su frente ella simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa. No sabía que más _deberían _hacer.

_Si claro – _se burló su conciencia – _por supuesto que sabes… _pero cada vez que lo imaginaba su rostro se tornaba una bombilla a punto de explotar.

Oh, repentinamente le ardía la cara.

Se excusó con que tenía que continuar preparando el desayuno, solicitándole un poco de paciencia, pues no pensaba que él se levantaría tan temprano.

–¿Tienes algo importante hoy, Tsumugu? –pregunto, curioseando. Respiro, recuperando su condición.

Hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que se decidió a hablar.

–Tengo que presentar un informe – dijo a rastras – Están pidiendo detalles de mi investigación… por eso debo ir a la ciudad.

_Otra vez a la ciudad… _

Su pecho nuevamente se contrajo, pero intento disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. Sabía perfectamente que el amante del océano era un perfecto clarividente en cuanto a sus sentimientos, debía esforzarse en hacer que no lo notase.

–Oh, que tengas un buen viaje entonces – le dijo con la mayor sonrisa que pudo fingir en el momento.

Pero esto no pareció convencer en lo absoluto al moreno.

–Chisaki… –murmuro. Con aquel tono anhelante que solo parecía tener para ella, el mismo que la hacía temblar sobre sí misma. Sus ojos viajaron de los contrarios hasta el suelo, al saberse descubierta.

–Estaré bien. No me siento sola, oji-chan también…

–Chisaki – repitió –Mírame.

Así era Tsumugu. Su voz fuerte, clara, siempre yendo hacia el punto correcto en ocasiones la perturbaba. ¿Por qué siempre era tan evidente? Sintiéndose derrotada levanto la mirada, inflando graciosamente los mofletes.

–¿Qué…?

Pero no hubo contestación. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por un calor que ya conocía, y el aroma masculino inundando sus fosas nasales. Los brazos fuertes, su indudable atractivo, su personalidad estoica y amable al mismo tiempo, la estatura que la superaba, la suavidad y confort que desprendía el cuerpo contrario.

¿Podría amar más a este hombre?

Todo parecía hacerla enloquecer.

–Volveré –susurro, pegando su frente con la de ella. Un gesto tierno que la hizo sonreír fugazmente –Tomara un par de meses, pero…

Oh, no quería apartarse de el.

–Promételo – rogó, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse caprichosamente en sus ojos. No es que quisiera llorar, pero…

Tsumugu parpadeo levemente asombrándose por la actitud tan demandante; parecía no ser Chisaki quien le estaba pidiendo regresar. Sin embargo la sonrisa que siempre guardaba para ella, la deslumbro nuevamente.

–Lo prometo.

Dos simples palabras que la hicieron sonreír y abrazarse fuertemente a su cuerpo, fundiéndose en un suave abrazo. Su conciencia comenzó a reírse de ella; de todas formas lo hubiese esperado a pesar de que la promesa nunca hubiese existido.

Lo amaba, y sabia era el hombre para su vida entera. Aunque esto se lo reservaba para sí misma pues admitirlo le quitaría su orgullo y la avergonzaría hasta morir.

Prefería guardar silencio y aceptar la calidez que la embargaba. Debía ser paciente. Esperar hasta que el volviese tranquilamente y cuando eso ocurriera, abriría sus brazos y le negaría volverse a ir.

Solo necesitaba un poco de paciencia. Ya vería que sería de ellos entonces…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Próxima palabra: Anhelo.


	2. Anhelo

_Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todas :D! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Tsumugu. Seran intercalados, por si las dudas! Bueno espero les guste! _**  
**

* * *

**Anhelo**

_La primera vez que logro entablar una conversación con la muchacha de ojos color mar y cabello lavanda, ella no fue más que un manejo de nervios y timidez. Miro al suelo, agradeciéndole por haber construido amablemente aquel pequeño estanque para ellos, mientras se encogía sobre si misma murmurando palabras que a sus oídos les tomo un tiempo captar._

_No fue un gran acontecimiento cabía mencionar, pero era la primera vez que intercambiaban palabras sin el resto de los chicos pululando a su alrededor._

_La segunda vez fue aquella en donde escucho a la jovencita que él creía tan dulce e inocente, rogar a su amigo que no contara a nadie la verdad sobre el incidente con la ojoshi-sama; pues no deseaba ver como Hikari terminaba siendo lastimado por los demás._

_Quería mentir. Mentir para proteger a alguien más._

_No estaba en su naturaleza ser mentiroso; odiaba las mentiras, y terminaba por alejarse de aquellos quienes la profesaban. Sus padres se habían marchado lejos del abuelo fingiendo otras razones y aquello termino por hacerlo detestar todo lo relacionado al tema. Pero algo ocurrió en él, en ese instante, pues lejos de alejarse termino por inmiscuirse entre ellos dando su opinión deliberadamente._

_No era su problema, no debía escuchar su discusión, pero aun así termino metiéndose en el ojo del huracán. ¿Resultado? Ella termino recriminándole y huyendo molesta, mientras de alguna forma comenzaba a sentirse culpable por sus palabras._

_¿Fue aquello tener poco tacto? Quizás._

_¿Fueron muy directas sus palabras? Puede ser._

_¿Existía entonces una diferencia descomunal en sus personalidades?_

_Era evidente._

_Precisamente por esa desigualdad entre ambos siempre se daban este tipo de situaciones, en donde él decía lo que creía correcto y ella arremetía para protegerse._

_Como olvidar aquella vez en donde el ena de la fémina comenzaba a necesitar de agua y termino llevándola a orillas del mar. Como siempre, sus palabras directas podían ser al mismo tiempo… hirientes. Siendo precisamente ese el efecto que causo en Chisaki. Nuevamente huía, y nuevamente el se sentía incomodo, inquieto por este hecho._

_Así sus interacciones siempre pululaban entre el odio y la ¿… amistad? No podría definirlo bien._

_Sin embargo algo si podría afirmar._

_De algún modo u otro, sus ojos siempre terminaban siguiendo a la joven de maneras dulces y temperamento peligroso._

_Sentía, por aquel entonces, el anhelo confuso, extraño de protegerla de todos y todo; pero por sobre todo, de protegerla de ella misma. De esa habilidad con la que se autodestruía, recriminando siempre, cada vez, a su personalidad débil y mediocre. Todo el tiempo se culpaba, lloraba, y se acongojaba._

_De algún modo quería, deseaba que la muchacha de triste sonrisa, sonriera honestamente. Sincera. Dulce. Como era en su verdadera naturaleza._

_**"A mí no me desagrada como eras ahora."**_

_Pero ella parecía no querer escuchar…_

_Cuando ocurrió la tragedia del mar, ella no soporto el dolor de perder a todos. Lloro como nunca había escuchado llorar a alguien, abrazándose a sí misma, buscando un consuelo que sabia nadie podría darle. __Ni siquiera el mismo. __La imagino tantas veces acurrucada entre sus piernas, con los ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas y nombrándoles entre susurros mientras el pecho dolía de tanta tristeza._

_Eso lo despedazo._

_No estaba en su personalidad ser el que entraría en su habitación y la rodearía en un abrazo desesperado, ni tampoco saldrían de sus labios palabras dulces, alentadoras. No. No podía hacer más que ver como ella se hundía en sí misma._

_Quería protegerla, pero no veía forma de lograrlo._

_Es por eso que lejos de consolarla con dulces abrazos y palabras que no serian de él, decidió permanecer a su lado._

_Silenciosamente seguía sus pasos, la protegía desde un rincón, le ayudaba cuando lo requería. Siempre junto a ella, acompañándola en esta etapa tan dolorosa. Muchas veces sentía que la paciencia se largaba dejándole una frustración de los mil demonios, pero se contenía. No era él si dejaba que las emociones lo dominaran. _

_Intento, por todos los medios, evitar que en esos años sus sentimientos tomasen mas fuerzas de las que ya tenían._

_Sin poder lograrlo._

_Pues mientras mas estaba a su lado, más evidente se hacía, lo que guardaba bajo mil llaves. Mientras más disfrutaba su compañía mas dolor le provocaba. Conforme transcurrían los días no dejaba de sorprenderlo, revelando uno de los mil matices que poseía. _

_Era increíble la facilidad con la que su ceño se fruncía cada vez que la picaba con cualquier detalle simple. O el cómo acariciaba su cabello cuando en su cabeza calibraba algún problema. Lo delicada y perfecta ama de casa que resulto ser. La manera en que sus ojos se desviaban cuando se sabía culpable de algo. O la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que el, en un descuido, rosaba su suave piel._

_Tantos, tantos detalles que lentamente fue grabando en su memoria._

_Si ha de sincerarse consigo mismo, debía admitir que francamente le encantaba todo de ella. Desde su pálido tono de piel, que de vez en cuando veía brillar por los rayos del sol; su cabello suave y sedoso, sus orbes tan azules y profundas como el mismo mar. Las curvas peligrosas. El aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo, su sonrisa y su voz, ambas igualmente dulces. Todo le fascinaba a un punto desquiciante._

_Y eso a veces le perturbaba._

_Anhelaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Tocarla. Besarla. Y cientos de cosas más que en su vida imagino querer de una mujer. La quería suya. Que sus sonrojos sean por él, que su cuerpo se estremezca cada vez que el la acariciase, y que no sea otro que el mismo, quien ocupe sus pensamientos. Aun cuando sabía que no sería nunca de esa forma._

_Los celos, el dolor, la alegría, todo se mezclaba en su interior._

_Era tanto lo que anhelaba de esa mujer que el mismo parecía aturdirse en aquel remolino de emociones_

_¿Esto significaba amar a alguien?_

_Un si escapo caprichosamente de su conciencia._

_Muchas veces se vio a si mismo reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos. Si sería correcto o no confesarlos, demostrarlos. En todo este proceso las emociones alcanzaron muchas veces su límite, desbordándolo y frustrándose al no poder hacer más que mirar desde un rincón. En más de una ocasión pensó que aquello definitivamente no lo llevaría a nada más que al sufrimiento, que quizás debía rendirse... pero bastaba que ella lo mirase, le hablara, o simplemente le dedicara uno de aquellas sonrisas y simplemente lo desarmaba. _

_No había más que hacer. _

_Estaba enamorado de la chica temperamental. _

_**"Porque el amor es como el mar.**_

_**No es solo diversión y alegría. También debes aceptar el dolor, la tristeza y otras cosas..."**_

_¿No habían sido esas sus propias palabras?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Acomodo el bolso sobre su hombro, mientras ocultaba su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Escuchando a lo lejos la voz robótica que anunciaba la estación en que haría su parada. Aun cuando el ya la sabia de memoria, fue reconfortante el saber cuál sería su último destino.

Afuera se veía los trozos de nieve cada vez más pequeños, y estos flotaban suavemente sobre el mar. El brillante astro se reflejaba sobre el mar dándole un aspecto impotente, pero sutil al mismo tiempo, y el agua se mecía calmada, tranquila. Ya casi parecían no quedar rastros de la segunda ceremonia hace ya 3 años.

Sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar aquellos tiempos. A pesar de todo, fue una experiencia increíble como científico y ser humano; se había pasado tantos años soñando con ver y sentir por si mismo lo que leía y escuchaba acerca del mar.

Cuando pequeño a veces dudo de haber tomado la decisión correcta al quedarse, pero ahora mismo sentía que definitivamente no pudo haber escogido mejor. Y quizás quebró las relaciones con sus padres; pero al mismo tiempo gano todas esas experiencias con los 4 shioshishio.

Y por sobre todo obtuvo algo mucho más importante...

En medio de sus divagaciones el tren se detuvo.

Sin darle mucho tiempo para reaccionar, las puertas se abrieron, y la voz del parlante comenzó a recordarles acerca de las precauciones correspondientes al bajar. Pero el no presto más atención. Sus pies demarcaron el camino hacia donde sabia, ella estaba esperando.

Ni muy rápido ni muy lento.

A su propio ritmo, como siempre había sido.

Rodo los ojos por el lugar, de manera disimulada recordándose que efectivamente habían quedado en que ella vendría a su encuentro. Continuo en su búsqueda, notando a una familia entera prepararse para abordar el tren. Les iba a seguir con la mirada, hasta que noto por primera vez a la figura tras ellos.

Agrando sus ojos suavemente, y estuvo tentando a sonreír.

La vio. De pie. Tímidamente sonrojada. Con el cabello largo y resplandeciente, la mirada dulce atenuada por la leve adultez, un vestido ceñido al cuerpo dándole aun mas ese aire de mujer que simplemente le encantaba. Allí se encontraba, entre la escasa cantidad de gente, estaba la mujer que le había esperado por tanto tiempo.

El pecho se le contrajo de alegría, y no pudo hacer más que rodearla en un fuerte abrazo. Sujetarla de la cintura y acariciar sus labios de la forma más anhelante posible.

-Tsu-tsumugu... -susurro ella con la cara ardiendo en vergüenza.

Cuando la escucho llamarle, se aparto suavemente para observarla. Bajo la vista hasta su rostro, deteniéndose justo ahí. La miro. Con la mirada baja, y un brillo precioso en ellos. Avergonzada pero agradecida por sus mimos. Tan linda que casi por inercia atrapo uno de sus mechones rebeldes entre sus dedos, acariciándolo distraídamente. Se mantuvo de esta forma por largo rato, deleitándose con el placer culpable de verla ofuscada y tímida.

Por él.

Comprendió lo mucho que anhelaba su compañía. Y que a pesar de haber pasado horas con la nariz entre un libro, o estudiando a su amado mar, nada lograba quitarle el anhelo de tener a esta mujer entre sus brazos

La muchacha pestañeo repetidas veces tratando de aguantar su mirada, sin lograrlo con mucho éxito. En uno de esos descuidos le sujeto de la barbilla para que le mirase directo a los ojos. Y finalmente sus labios se curvaron lentamente, dedicándole una de sus mas resplandecientes sonrisas que desde un principio le pertenecieron solo a ella.

-Tadaima, Chisaki.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Próxima Palabra: Temor.


	3. Temor

_Buenaaaaaaaaaas! Aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Temor**

_Sus labios temblaron, mientras su cuerpo parecía haber perdido el equilibrio. Temor. Una punzada se alojo en su pecho, mientras su cerebro memorizaba las palabras que al mismo tiempo no quería escuchar._

_-Me gustas._

_No..._

_Su espalda casi busco la pared tras ella, intentado tener un punto de sujeción. Se llevo las manos hasta el pecho rogando por no escuchar más. Era doloroso. Cruel. Tenía miedo. No quería escucharlo... Mordió su labio frenéticamente intentando no hacer ruido. Estaba oculta tras una pared intentando que no la viesen. Como si fuese culpable de algo... pero lo era. Por supuesto que lo era._

_Sus manos viajaron hasta la falda azul marino presionando ambas manos sobre la prenda. La voz continuo con su declaración, mientras ella estaba tentada a huir y cubrir sus oídos. Pero contrario a esto: espero. Se quedo, sin entender por qué, pues algo dentro de ella necesitaba escuchar su respuesta. Necesitaba que de aquellos labios salga un atisbo de sus sentimientos._

_¿La aceptaría? ¿La rechazaría? _

_¿Qué era lo que quería oír? _

_Su ojos rodaron por el lugar sin distinguir a nadie conocido. El patio estaba desolado, y a lo lejos se escuchaban los ecos de lo que había sido la campana hace unos minutos. Ya era tarde. Tenían que volver, ¿verdad? oji-chan... oji-chan los estaba esperando en aquella cama, postrado._

_¿Por qué Tsumugu no decía nada?_

_¿Acaso le correspondía?_

_¿Por qué no la rechazaba?_

_¿No era más importante su familia que una mera declaración...?_

_Y se detuvo. Su boca se abrió junto a él par de ojos, sin creerse lo que había pensado. La ira había ocupado su cuerpo estremeciéndola; eso había sido un pensamiento cruel. No comprendía que era lo que sucedía con ella cada vez que Tsumugu estaba involucrado. Sus sentimientos parecían dominarla cuando se trataba de él. Era extraño. No lo sabía. Tampoco entendía que demonios hacia allí oculta como idiota escuchando una confesión ajena, que no le interesaba._

_Porque no le interesaba, ¿verdad?_

_Se abrazo a sí misma, buscando refugio. ¿Y si Tsumugu ya gustaba de alguien? ¿De... Manaka quizás? o incluso de cualquier chica con la que hubiese compartido. No lo sabía, y su personalidad hermética no ayudaba demasiado. Pero era un ser humano. Un hombre. Con sentimientos y la capacidad de amar intacta._

_¿Existiría una persona especial para él?_

_¿Quién...?_

_Su cabeza calibraba tantas posibilidades, unas más ridículas que otras mientras el temor crecía más y más dentro de ella, hundiéndola en aquella emoción. Una parte de su corazón le insistía en que ella era parte de la familia, el la quería ¿verdad? Era la chica más cercana a él... ¿verdad?_

_Pero por otro lado el miedo y la inseguridad innata la obligaban a imaginar el peor de los escenarios. Porque después de todo Tsumugu, en algún punto de su vida, también se enamoraría. Encontraría a una chica digna de él y entonces..._

_El dolor aumento obligándola a cerrar sus ojos, ajena a estas sensaciones. Sin entender porque dolía tanto pensar en estas cosas. Tsumugu era una de las pocas personas que tenía en la superficie. Sin el... si en algún punto el dejaba de mirar y cuidar de ella como siempre lo hacía, ¿qué sería de ella? Si sus sonrisas y pequeños detalles iban dirigidos a otra chica..._

_No..._

_¿Qué pasaba con ella? _

_Estaba mal. Esto no era correcto; sus ojos siempre debían mirar la espalda del chico de cabellos castaños oscuros. Era su promesa de vida, hasta que regresen... y sin embargo estaba ahí sufriendo, torturándose, temiendo terriblemente ante las posibilidades de que Tsumugu decidiese prescindir de su compañía; de ella y sus cuidados._

_¿Por qué?_

_Apretó sus ojos maldiciéndose ante sus fallos. ¿Por qué su voluntad no era más fuerte? Ella solo debía mirar a Hikari. Solo a él. Quererlo para siempre. Necesitaba de eso para protegerse y proteger aquellos lazos tiernos de infancia. Por supuesto que era culpable. Cruel; sus sentimientos la habían terminado por convertir en lo que no quería convertirse._

_Una mujer horrible._

_Las lagrimas que se habían asomado en sus ojos, las seco con el dorso de su mano. No lloraría. No. No podía llorar. Ya era suficiente de todo esto. Respiro suavemente, y su mirada se torno triste._

_Ella quería a Hikari._

_A nadie más._

_Sus pies volvieron sobre sí mismos para continuar con su camino pues ya no quería oír más. No era su problema. Tsumugu solo la quería como un miembro de su familia y no era quien para entrometerse en un asunto así de personal. Si... esa era su relación._

_Sin embargo, justo cuando sus piernas demarcaron el camino de regreso aquella voz la detuvo. Su maletín se dio directo contra el suelo. Oh, dios... fue instantáneo. Pues ella aun cuando lo negara, era capaz de reconocerla donde sea. Era su voz. La voz de Tsumugu._

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos._

_Paró en seco, tensando sus músculos._

_-¿Por...qué? - la voz entrecortada, triste y asombrada de la muchacha de algún modo hizo oprimir su pecho._

_Y la suave brisa meció sus cabellos mientras una pausa le dio un toque tenso al ambiente. ¿La había rechazado?_

_¿Por... qué?_

_Si, ella también necesitaba escucharlo. Su cuerpo automáticamente volteo, mientras sus ojos sin razón aparente se llenaban de lagrimas. Tenía tanto temor de el... de aquella personalidad fría pero tan dulce que ya le había mostrado en tantas, tantas ocasiones. La asustaba, le temía, y al mismo tiempo lo atraía como un pez a la carnada._

_-No hay razón._

_De pocas palabras y directo. Escucho los sollozos de la jovencita, mientras corría alejándose y recriminándole por cruel. Por tanta frialdad. Por ser simplemente él._

_¿Ella también sería rechazada así, algún día...?_

_Bajo la vista hasta posarla en sus pies, sin dejar de escuchar los pasos en su dirección. Era el. No necesitaba levantar la cabeza para reconocerlo. Algo en su forma le permitía reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Con los ojos clavados en el suelo, noto como las formas jugaban reflejo del mismo sol, que ya comenzaba a ocultarse._

_El se detuvo a un paso de ella; de frente. Mirándola directamente, y ella sin poder hacer lo mismo._

_-Espiar es de mala educación - susurro, en un tono intimo._

_Frunció el ceño, pero sin mirarle._

_-No eres quien para decirlo._

_Y no dijo más, un mutismo extraño se apodero de ambos. El se agacho apoyando una pierna sobre el suelo y la otra doblada, mientras recogía el maletín que torpemente había tirado. El calor llego hasta sus mejillas al encontrarse con la mirada oscura, que parecía brillar de una forma tan extraña, tan hermosa._

_El abrió levemente sus labios, mientras sus ojos la miraban con una expresión extraña. Profunda. No sabría definirlo bien._

_-Precioso..._

_Su boca se abrió asombrada. -¿Q-que?_

_Se hizo una pausa entre ambos._

_- Tu piel... - dijo simplemente, mientras se alzaba. Tuvo que alzar la vista para lograr mirarlo pues ahora él era tan grande y alto..._

_- Esta brillando - volvió a hablar - El sol... hace que brille. Es precioso._

_Su corazón dio un salto. Su piel vibro._

_Con su mano, precisamente con la yema de sus dedos tanteo sutilmente sus mejillas. Suave, lento. En una forma tan extraña y agradable que la hizo sonrojarse furiosamente ante sus pensamientos. Una caricia sutil, mientras la miraba fijamente y parecía querer desvanecerse ahí mismo._

_Y se aparto._

_Rompió el contacto fugaz, volteando y continuando con su camino. Tan rápido y confuso que sus pensamientos eran una maraña de desconcierto que no sabia descifrar. Pestañeando repetidas veces se obligo a volver a la realidad, mientras sus ojos seguían al chico que estaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si aquel contacto no tuviese ningún significado oculto._

_Corrió a su encuentro, con el pecho estrujándose en un mar de sentimientos._

_Una vez a su altura, desvió los ojos en su dirección._

_Realmente debía de temerle. A él y a aquella personalidad. Pues con una simple caricia podría hacerla vibrar de emoción y al segundo hundirla en el mayor de los temores. La razón real de esto no quería saberla, pues aun cuando se negaba a si misma la posibilidad, en una parte remota, oculta estaba. Aquel sentimiento fuerte y pesado que tarde o temprano debía emerger._

_Para bien o para mal._

_Y quizás en ese momento si habría de temer..._

-0-0-0-0-0-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Frunció los parpados, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Su cuerpo se removió suavemente, volviéndola a la realidad.

-¿Un... sueño?

Miro en todas direcciones notando que aun era de madrugada. La casa permanecía en silencio, y afuera se escuchaba sutilmente el sonido del mar rompiendo contra las piedras.

Se volvió al notar la respiración junto a ella, y sonrió. En silencio se acomodo junto a la calidez del cuerpo contrario, sintiendo la sensación agradable de saberse protegida.

Acaricio el rostro moreno, y sus labios se curvaron nuevamente.

Hace mucho que no soñaba con sus tiempos de adolescencia, y de hecho fue un recuerdo agradable. Más por que los sentimientos inmaduros de aquel entonces, le permitieron convertirse en lo que era ahora. Si hubiese dejado que el temor y los miles de miedos que la acompañaban le hubiesen ganado jamás se lo hubiese perdonado. A pesar de sus fallos y terquedad logro comprender que a pesar de que existan los temores... también existían razones para no dejar que estos les ganen.

Que debía luchar por ellos.

En medio de sus divagaciones un sonido la regreso a la realidad.

-¿Que sucede? - pestañeo para observar el rostro adormilado de su esposo, en sus ojos se notaba un atisbo de preocupación.

Sonrió.

-No es nada. Vuelve a dormir - aconsejo suavemente.

En medio de la noche noto un leve brillo de duda en sus ojos, pero no soltó ninguna palabra más.

-Hmm.

El la rodeo con su brazo apegando sus cuerpo, mientras soltaba un suspiro agradable cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto. Ella abrió y cerro sus ojos, pero al tiempo en que reconoció el calor contrario sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha. Deposito un beso sobre su barbilla, acurrucándose a su lado y entregándose completamente a la tranquilidad de Morfeo.

Con el durmiendo a su lado, no tenía motivos para temer.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Próxima palabra: Asombro.


	4. Asombro

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA a tods! Aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo. Nagiasu no me pertenece, lamentablemente! Es solo mi yo frustrado que debe recurrir a estas historias al quedarse con deseos de ver más de la pareja más tierna del anime!_

_Bueno los dejo, espero les guste! No se olviden de comentar! Sus reviews me ayudan a saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no!_

_Cariños!_

* * *

**Asombro.**

-¿Qué crees que será?

La vio acariciando tranquilamente su abultado vientre, cuando aquella pregunta vino de improviso. Ambos observaron a la muchacha de cabellos castaños y mirada azulada. Guiño los ojos, siendo imitado por una curiosa mirada bastante conocida para ambos. La joven se acerco hasta Chisaki, sentándose a su lado mientras con su mano dio suaves toques en su estomago, y su esposa le dedico una expresión bondadosa dejándose tocar.

Levemente, casi imperceptible sus labios dieron paso a una diminuta sonrisa.

Él lo sabía. No era algo que se necesita decir con palabras, pero era evidente cuando agradable era para Chisaki saber que la joven de personalidad enérgica se mantenía constantemente junto a ella; acompañándola y ayudándola en esta nueva etapa, que francamente era una novedad para ambos.

Después de todo era la primera vez que Chisaki daría a luz un hijo.

Por primera vez en su vida... serian padres.

Miro a su esposa esperando su respuesta. Se hizo un leve mutismo mientras la joven madre sospesaba su pregunta. Mukaido continuaba observándola con los ojos brillando emocionados, las mismas orbes que él conoció cuando eran uno simples críos.

Finalmente Chisaki hablo.

-No lo sé - Contesto ella. En su noto de voz vislumbro dulzura y sinceridad - Me gustaría una niña... alguien tan bonita como tú, Manaka - le sonrió, acariciando esta vez la cabeza castaña, seguidamente volvió sus manos a su vientre -Pero también quisiera un niño... Aunque, claro, no es algo que dependa de mi - finalizo.

De todas formas sea lo que fuese ella se sentiría bendecida con solo tenerlo entre sus brazos. Sea varón o una fémina. Y el silenciosamente le dio la razón.

Ambos habían decidido no saber el género de su hijo. Bajo la firme convicción de que no importaba lo que fuese, de que querían recibirlo sin saber su sexo pues no lo consideraban necesario. Sea niño o niña, lo amarían de igual forma, ¿cierto?

Mukaido soltó una risa al tiempo que abrazaba a la futura madre.

-¡Yo también lo creo, Chi-chan! ¡Una pequeña Chi-chan o un pequeño Tsumugu-kun! ambos están bien- exclamo restregando su mejilla con la contraria - Ya quiero que nazca, ¡así podre cuidar de él!

-De seguro te querrá mucho, Manaka - le sonrió ella.

El, que permanecía un tanto ajeno a la escena se mantenía sentado junto a ellas a una distancia prudente. No quería entrometerse en los momentos de _chicas _que solían tener ambas, pero debía admitir que verlas así juntas daba una sensación tranquilizadora.

Con la intención de dejarlas charlar tranquilamente, estaba a punto de alzarse. Quizás podría ir a por un libro, o repasar la cátedra que daría pasado mañana para los nuevos estudiantes. De vez en cuando lo llamaban para dar clases a alumnos de universidad, y sinceramente era una buena fuente de ingresos. Más ahora que tendría que alimentar una familia entera.

Oh, podría estudiar la información que recolecto de su excursión bajo el mar. Había recolectado muchos datos, sería una buena fuente de conocimiento para su próximo proyecto.

También...

-Tsumugu-kun.

Justo cuando sus rodillas se doblaron para levantarse, se detuvo. Mukaido se había separado de Chisaki y esta vez lo miraba con los labios fruncidos y una de esas expresiones _extrañas _que solía hacer. Volteo a observar a ambas preguntándose si había algo que necesitaran de él.

-¿Qué? - soltó, sin entender a que venía su cara.

La menor entre los tres le sonrió alegremente mientras con su mano derecha le indicaba un lugar junto a ellas; justo al medio.

-¿Manaka... que sucede? - pregunto Chisaki.

Si, el también quería saber lo mismo.

-Tsumugu- kun- volvió a llamar sin dejar de golpetear suavemente el suelo.

¿Era la misma chiquilla que se escondía y sonrojaba cada vez que él solía hablarle? No podía dejar de asombrarse al notar que la pequeña que solía pulular a su alrededor se había convertido en una muchacha extrovertida y bonita.

Vaya que había crecido...

Se podría decir que le asentaba ese aire más maduro.

En silencio , ante la mirada rogativa no tuvo otra que aceptar y sin saber ni entender mucho menos la razón, termino sentándose entre ambas. Rodo los ojos hasta la menor, con la clara interrogante.

-No hemos escuchado tu opinión, Tsumugu-kun - murmuro ella, mirándolo expectante.

¿Su... opinión? ¿De qué?

Y tuvo que golpearse interiormente ante la clara respuesta a sus preguntas. Mukaido quería saber que sentía al convertirse en padre, ¿verdad? O era si le molestaba el asunto del genero de su hijo... No estaba muy seguro de a que se refería exactamente, y también se le sabia mal preguntar algo que parecía evidente para ellas.

Chisaki sonrió nerviosamente intentando persuadir a la muchacha sobre la importancia de su opinión. Que prefería reservársela para sí mismo y a sí también no era necesario que la compartiese con ellas; era un asunto de él.

Aun cuando el sabia mejor que nadie que se moría de curiosidad por saber si realmente era de su agrado el que ella estuviese embarazada.

Si amaría de igual forma al fruto de ambos.

Si lo pensaba bien, tampoco es que el podría afirmar esto. El amaba a Chisaki, eso era un hecho. Pero claramente no podía sentir el mismo vinculo que ella sentía por su hijo... todavía. No compartía esos momentos íntimos que solo eran privilegio de la madre al ser quien lo cuidaba dentro de su vientre.

Aun cuando el intentaba no perderse detalle de su embarazo, era algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta sus ir y venir del pueblo a la ciudad. Su profesión y su necesidad de perfeccionarse. Todo resultaba un impedimento para estar con su familia.

Es por eso que cuando tenía el tiempo, se dedicaba a estar junto a ella, a compartir esas minucias que les entregaba la espera de su hijo y la compañía de su esposa.

Era su única forma de compensar su ausencia.

-¿Tsumugu?

Chisaki lo sujeto de la manga mirándolo preocupada. Nuevamente se perdía en sus pensamientos, y ambas tenían los ojos pegados en el preguntándose quizás que era lo que ocupaba sus reflexiones. Manaka bajo la mirada, un tanto apenada.

-Lo siento, Tsumugu-kun. Es un asunto privado y yo...

Pestaño para luego darle una fugaz sonrisa. - No. No es nada.

Y ella le sonrió agradecida al tiempo que cambiaba rápidamente de tema. Finalmente entre una charla animada la muchacha termino por rendirse a la extenuación mientras se apoyaba por inercia en su hombro.

Bajo la mirada hasta el rostro femenino, notando que efectivamente estaba dormida. Aguanto el deseo de reír al ver que murmuraba palabras que no lograba entender y la saliva parecía haber creado un pequeño camino en la comisura de sus labios.

Como aquella vez en el tren...

Si bien recordaba, la situación era bastante similar. Los tres juntos.

-Oh, se durmió - susurro Chisaki, con ese tono maternal que solía guardar para su amiga de la infancia.

-Si... - asintió sin moverse; si lo hacía aunque sea un poco la cabeza contraria tendría un feo golpe y lógicamente la despertaría. Busco el rostro de su esposa en busca de ayuda, no sabía bien que hacer en esta situación.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva, tirando una de sus mejillas - Por ahora debe recostarse en el futón, ¿puedes llevarla, Tsumugu?

Claro que podía. Era el único hombre y Chisaki en su estado era impensado que la pudiese levantar y llevar tranquilamente a la cama. Asintió ante la obvia necesidad. Por lo mismo, cuidadosamente sujeto el cuerpo femenino asombrándose ante lo liviana que resultaba, pese a su edad. Ya tenía 17 años, ¿verdad?

Se alzo con ella entre sus brazos, y Chisaki se acerco hasta ellos para apartarle un cabello rebelde que se había anclado en el rostro de la menor. Un gesto tierno mientras sus ojos brillaban tiernamente al ver a su pequeña Manaka siendo la misma que hace un par de años. Seguidamente subió los ojos hasta el, besándole la mejilla al tiempo que el pálido rostro se tornaba rojizo.

¿Aun se avergonzaba de esas simples muestras de afecto?

Bueno, era Chisaki después de todo.

-Acompáñame, preparare el futón.

Y obedientemente la siguió. Chisaki dentro de lo que su embarazo de 8 meses le permitía, se las apaño para dejar el futón decentemente puesto sobre el suelo, y acomodar las frazadas para que la muchacha no sintiese frio. Siempre siendo tan diligente, incluso en estas condiciones.

Una vez hubo terminado, le indico que la dejase sobre el colchón, acto que hizo cuidadosamente. De algún modo logro recostarla suavemente, evitando que se golpeara. Una vez que lograron meter a la chica dentro y cubrirla bien, Chisaki se permitió sonreír al ver el tierno rostro que Mukaido hacia al dormir. Acaricio su rostro, depositando un corto beso en su frente.

Se le quedo viendo largo rato, con esa expresión tan de madre que solía poner debido a su condición. Luego se llevaba las manos hasta su vientre tocándolo gentilmente, y sus ojos se iluminaban al saber que prontamente tendría aquel bebe entre sus brazos.

Se sentó a su lado, permitiendo que ella recargase su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Me pregunto si nuestro hijo será igual... - murmuro sin despejar los ojos de la joven durmiente.

El se quedo en silencio escuchando la voz que casi se convertía en un sumiso susurro. Llevo una de sus manos hasta la cabeza azulada, enterrando sus dedos entre su cabellos proporcionándole caricias lentas. Suaves. Ella continuo hablando.

-Ahora mismo parecemos una familia, ¿verdad?

Y él se vio a si mismo asintiendo ante aquella afirmación. No era que no estuviese consciente que una chica de 17 años era un mal ejemplo para hacerla ver como su hija, pero... ¿sería algo como esto ser padre? Para el Mukaido era como una hermana pequeña a la que cuidaba inconscientemente, protegía y aconsejaba cada vez que ella lo necesitaba

¿Sería el sentimiento similar cuando naciera su hijo?

¿Lo recostaría con el mismo cuidado que recostó a la menor? ¿Se apoyaría de igual forma en él cada vez que cayese dormido? ¿Reirían juntos como el solía hacer con la chica de ojos grandes?

Exactamente, ¿que era ser padre?

Frente a este tema sin poder evitarlo se preguntaba que sintieron sus propios progenitores al enterarse de su existencia. ¿Su padre lo habría querido cuando estuvo dentro del vientre materno? ¿Sintió un vinculo especial con él, dentro de ese proceso?

No lo sabía. Y por razones lógicas tampoco estaba en sus intenciones averiguarlo.

Chisaki se apego a él cuando comenzó a sentir que sus parpados se hacían un tanto pesados. Eso le permitió volver a la realidad.

-Chisaki - llamó tocando su rostro - ¿Que sucede?

-Es fatiga, creo - su mano viajo hasta su cara, tanteándose en busca de fiebre - Dicen que a las embarazadas les ocurre...quizás deba consultarlo con el médico. Me podría recetar suplementos, ¿verdad?

- No te sobre esfuerces.

Ante su simple consejo la mujer sonrió satisfecha - Lo hare. Así que por ahora... ¿podría prestarme su hombro, señor científico?

-Es oceanógrafo - corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella le acompaño, acomodándose a su lado.

De pronto el cuerpo le pesaba, y comenzaba a sentir un leve letargo.

-¿Sabes, Tsumugu? No mentía acerca de lo que dije hace un momento... Me gustaría que si es una niña; nuestra hija sea tan enérgica y amable como Manaka...

-¿Por qué? - pregunto

-¿No es obvio? De ser así, seguramente se hará de muchos amigos... Será una niña muy alegre...también...

Y el suspiro, mientras volteo para mirar a su esposa que ya parecía estar a punto de dormirse. Con cuidado intento despertarla antes de que esto ocurriera; sería peligroso si por cargarla hasta su cuarto terminaba por ocurrir un accidente.

La sujeto del brazo ayudando a que se levantara; con su avanzado embarazo cosas simples como estas parecían una verdadera proeza.

Justo cuando intentaba que se pusiera de pie, la muchacha abrió sus ojos soltándose de su mano para llevársela hasta su estomago. Casi temió que se cayera ante la velocidad en que se movió, así que de la misma forma se sentó a su lado mirándola sin entender.

-¿Chisaki?

¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Se movió! - chillo ella, pero luego se cubrió los labios apenada al recordarse que podría despertar a Mukaido.

El abrió sus ojos asombrado, al principio sin comprender que era exactamente lo que se había movido. La respuesta la obtuvo al fijarse en el vientre que la mujer acariciaba extasiada

- Tsumugu, nuestro hijo está moviéndose...

Sin saber muy bien que hacer observo el rostro femenino iluminarse ante la sensación del bebe dentro de ella. Ablandaba sus ojos sin dejar de tocar el lugar que protegía a su hijo. Emocionada ante las emociones de ser madre.

_Nuestro hijo..._

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza y de igual forma un sentimiento desconocido que comenzó a quemar dentro de él. Su hijo estaba vivo; podía moverse, sentir, comer y otras sensaciones más que lo definirían como humano. Existía. Era real. Y era suyo.

De ambos.

Era nada menos que la consecuencia de haber amado a una mujer del mar, de que ella se hubiese entregado a él, de hacerla suya. Era la consecuencia del amor que tenían ambos.

¿Podría amarlo?

Su respuesta la obtuvo, cuando al posar su mano sobre aquel lugar, sintió como su hijo golpeteaba y se movía como dando una contestación a su pregunta. Como reafirmando que sí.

Para su asombro un cálido sentimiento lo embargo y sin poder evitarlo beso el rostro femenino repetidas veces, agradecido de que gracias a ella el podía experimentar esta nueva emoción que parecía fundirse dentro de él. Un sentimiento abrumador pero cálido en igual forma.

Llego a la conclusión que después de todo... era asombroso ser padres.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Próxima Palabra: Ternura.


End file.
